


Melting Point

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Series: Heat Wave [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, hot summer night, sizzle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: Five days into a DC heat wave with high humidity. Early TIVA fluff. Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.





	Melting Point

Melting Point

_Early TIVA fluff on a hot and humid summer night._

Ziva poured lemonade into the two tall glasses filled with ice. She wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead after she placed the pitcher back in the fridge. She picked up a glass in either hand and walked to the living room.

"Thanks, Zi," Tony grinned at his girlfriend. GIRL-friend; he was still getting used to thinking of Ziva as a romantic partner. He rather liked the thought. He picked up the glass of the cool liquid, beads of condensation already forming on the outer surface. He took a sip, the icy coolness sliding down his throat. "Ahhh…" he sighed.

Ziva also sipped her lemonade, enjoying the cool treat in the summer heat. It was the fifth day of record high temperatures in DC. Coupled with the high humidity, the days and nights were almost unbearable, even with air conditioning. Just her sports bra and running shorts seemed like too much clothing.

Tony had on just a pair of gym shorts and was still sweating. At least he had found a large pedestal fan at the superstore down the street from the Navy Yard, so they had moving air as they sat on Ziva's sofa and watched movies. It was too hot to do much else. He put his glass on the coaster on the coffee table; his hand was wet from the moisture on the outside of the glass.

He grinned as he wiped his hand on Ziva's shoulder; playfully touching her just because. She turned to him with a smile.

"That actually felt good, Tony," she enjoyed the brief sensation of cold as the water evaporated from her skin.

"Did it now?"

"Mm-hm," she nodded as she turned her attention back to the current movie. He watched her as she concentrated on the dialog, her brow slightly furrowed in thought. She was so cute when she looked this way; he could look at her all day.

He picked up his lemonade glass again and took another sip. As he placed the glass back on the coaster, he ran his hand over the exterior, gathering the accumulated water into his hand. He held his hand over her letting the water drip on to her chest.

"Oh," she was surprised by the cold and wet sensation on her skin.

Tony watched the drops of water run down towards her sports bra, a trail of dew on her honey and olive skin. His mind pictured a water droplet sliding between her breasts.

She turned to him, "Are you going to stare at me during the whole movie?"

"Maybe," he grinned at her. "I rather enjoy what I see."

She huffed in pretend annoyance, "Well, I am going to watch the movie!" She turned back to the screen and picked up her glass of lemonade. A grin appeared on her face as she fished an ice cube out of the glass and quickly ran her hand over Tony's chest.

He started at the sudden icy cold on his bare skin. It did feel good after the initial shock of the ice though. He let out a sigh that came out more like a moan. "Feels good…"

She settled back against him as he wrapped an arm around her and the pair watched the movie. The final credits rolled and Ziva stood up to change the DVD for a new movie. Tony grabbed the now empty glasses to refill with ice and lemonade.

He came back from the kitchen to find Ziva stretched out across the sofa, her eyes closed.

"Are you going to let me sit back down?" he placed the two glasses on the coasters on the coffee table as he ran his gaze over her body.

"In a minute," she replied, eyes still closed.

He scooped an ice cube out of his glass and lowered his hand to her stomach. He heard her sharp intake of breath as cold met skin. He ran the ice cube slowly over her abdomen, watching the trail of water the melting ice left on her belly. She sighed.

He knelt beside her and slowly licked the water from her skin, eliciting a low moan from her. His tongue ran around her navel and she moaned again. "Tony…"


End file.
